


How to Guard a Body

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (minor head injury), Abuse of Healing Magic, Anal Sex, Biting, Digital Penetration, Disabled Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht, Disabled Character, M/M, Magically Excessive Cum, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, lightly beta'd but glenn's still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A would-be assassin leaves a mess over Yuri and Balthus after a well-placed Seraphim, putting the rest of their day on hold. Might as well enjoy cleaning off.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	How to Guard a Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medusianAllure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusianAllure/gifts).



> I haven’t been able to play Cindered Shadows past chapter 2 on account of joycon issues. Apologies if I flub the dialogue styles.
> 
> Notice: contains a transmasculine character being penetrated digitally from the front, with masculine terms used to describe his genitals

“Oh, they left _quite_ the mess this time, Balthus.”

Technically, Balthus left much of the mess. The assassin hadn’t gotten far enough for trouble before the Seraphim hit. It was almost cruel how well it worked: there was probably more iron in the blood that had sprayed onto Yuri than would have been introduced by the assassin’s knife. Maybe. He’d read it somewhere.

Didn’t matter.

“I’d love to do it cleaner, Yuri, I just believe in myself too hard.” Balthus grinned. “Too much Faith just _does_ that, you know?”

Yuri whistled, bending down to examine the corpse. “Through the blood, I can’t tell who they’re working for. What a _shame_. Can’t even bill their boss for maintenance.” Like his life hadn’t just been in danger (though knowing Yuri, it might not have been), Yuri stood up with a stretch and a yawn. “That’s it for today, I hope. Gods, I’m too tired to clean this up. Methinks sanitation is getting a raise.”

“Hey, if you’re looking to pay someone to clean up, Iiiiii just happen to be in the area for a little extra cash.”

Yuri giggled. “Leaving my bodyguard so soon after an assassination attempt? That’s pretty damn stupid, don’t you think?” He grinned, stepping up to Balthus and dragging a finger across his shoulder. It came away bloody. “And we’re hardly clean enough to be cleaners. Not right now, anyways~.”

“Oh, right.” Balthus chuckled. “Yeah, good point.”

“Indeed. Mm, foiling assassins really gets you riled up, though~.”

“Yeah, really. Shame I only have so many Seraphims, you know?”

Yuri opened his mouth to say something else, then paused, pursing his lips. “... well, I… need to get cleaned up. Mm, but I can’t leave my bodyguard behind, can I~?”

Balthus rapped at his sternum. “Don’t sweat it, I’m happy to stand guard while you freshen up.”

“... I was propositioning you for bath sex.”

Balthus blinked. “... yeah, yeah, I knew that.”

Was it healthy to have sex immediately after killing an assassin? Probably not. But the post-adrenaline headache was about to flair up again and Balthus needed an outlet, so he didn’t resist when Yuri took his hand and dragged him back to the baths.

For his part, Yuri wasted no time pushing Balthus up against a wall (careful as he was that Balthus’s head not impact the wall) as soon as they arrived into the changing room, barely taking the time to check for onlookers before pulling him down by his top for a hard kiss. His mouth tasted sweet, an unnatural air of cherry and mint leaf grounded by the stench of blood, complementing every shift of the tongue or bite to Balthus’s lip.

Yuri didn’t so much ‘pull away’ as he did make his way down Balthus, marking his chin, his neck, his chest, a meandering trail of kisses and love bites, jolts in miniature that kept Balthus from doing much more than grunting his way through it all. Certainly, he didn’t resist when Yuri pulled the fabric of his top over and off of his shoulders. Yuri’s hands next went for the clasp of Balthus’s belt, a surprisingly delicate endeavour that necessitated an end to the workings of Yuri’s mouth. Balthus bit back a whine; from Yuri’s smirking, he hadn’t bitten it back hard enough.

It didn’t take long for Yuri to strip Balthus down to nothing; he was pretty experienced with that. Yuri was a fair bit longer with his own outfit, which was almost certainly intentional. All smirks, all flourish and light touches and making _damn_ sure Balthus was watching every second of it in rapt attention. He needn’t have worried: Balthus might have known every inch of Yuri’s body, but that didn’t make it any less exciting to see the slow and deliberate reveal of everything he’d come to love about Yuri’s body.

(Okay, everything _below the neck_ that he’d come to love.)

His cape was the first to go, that inexplicable accessory that nevertheless emphasized the deceptively broad shoulders Yuri so adored about himself. Next went his… the weird… boot-belt thing? Did that count as a garter? Chaps? Aesthetically, not quite, but certainly it served the functions.

Balthus decided he didn’t care around the time Yuri had stripped down to his smallclothes. Already hard as a rock, the effort spent keeping with the tacit demand that Balthus stay still was more than enough to deal with. Yuri wasn’t making it any easier, either, running his hands over his neck, his sides, the area just under his crescent scars where the right touch could have him mewling like a tomcat.

Slowly, so agonizingly slowly, Yuri’s fingers hooked through his breeches and gradually pulled them down, over and down his toned ass, the lean muscles of his thighs, down his calves and off his legs. Gingerly stepping out of them, Yuri turned back to face Balthus, cock just peeking through the tangle of his lavender bush.

Worth the wait, honestly.

“You’re quite good at paying attention, you know?” Yuri was _finally_ touching Balthus, gently brushing against his chest before tugging him down by his chest hair. “ _Such a good bodyguard_.” Yuri kissed Balthus again, brief but aggressive, before taking him by the hand and leading him into the baths.

The baths were sparsely populated at this point in the day, but evidently that was too much for Yuri, who dragged Balthus to one of the private showers (installed post-war at Yuri’s request) as soon as he collected their towels and soaps. He was barely careful enough not to slip on the flooring; even that must have been too much for Yuri, because the second they were in Yuri collapsed onto the wall bench, taking Balthus with him.

Yuri’s fingers dug into Balthus’s scalp, bringing him into yet another kiss, smirking as he pulled back. “As my lovely bodyguard, you’re responsible for keeping assassins off of me. However,” Yuri dragged a finger across face, coming away with dried specks of blood. “There’s quite a bit of the assassin still on me.”

“You just want me to wash you off.”

“Indeed I do, Balthus.” Yuri clicked his tongue. “Get to it.”

Balthus rolled his eyes and tried not to grin as he got up to turn appropriate valves. For his part, Yuri managed to keep his imperious facade through the cold water, if only barely.

(Not that this was one-upmanship. Balthus would have loved to do this in a hot shower, but ever since Shambhala warm water tired him out too much)

Yuri bit his tongue as Balthus began soaping him up. It was more reverent groping than any actual attempt at cleaning off the blood; Balthus’s motions were slow, deliberate, a translation of lingering touch into swipes of a bathing rag, indulgent motions meant primarily to push back against Yuri’s teasing.

Was it fast or efficient? No, not really. Was it satisfying, hearing muffled gasps and moans as Balthus lingered at the nape of Yuri’s neck, down his pectorals, his abdomen, his waist, wiping slow circles around his groin and inner thighs, coming close to his cock but never quite giving Yuri the satisfaction? Maybe.

“You know,” Yuri seethed at one stroke that got particularly close to his cock. “I can tell you’re using this as an excuse to feel me up.”

“Ain’t that what this was?” Balthus sat up to kiss Yuri once more, savoring the feeling of his moans as Balthus finally began soaping up Yuri’s dick, breaking away to bite at Yuri’s neck.

Yuri hissed, wrapping his legs around Balthus; it only served to pull him further in. “Suck my cock, Balth. Literally suck my fucking cock.”

Balthus smirked, sliding down to kneeling and holding Yuri’s hips to do exactly as asked. Yuri’s cock was still a little soapy from before, but the noises Yuri made were just sweet enough to offset the taste.

Yuri’s hands once more took hold of Balthus’s hair, keeping his mouth firmly on Yuri’s cock. Balthus, in turn, rolled Yuri’s cock around in his tongue, earning him yet more delicious groans. His own cock ached for attention, but it was a small price to pay for chipping away at Yuri’s own facade.

Two taps against Balthus’s head. _Use your fingers_ , in as many words as possible right now. Tilting Yuri to a more ideal angle, Balthus inserted one, two, three fingers into Yuri’s front hole, knuckle deep, pumping to the tune of Yuri’s increasingly desperate moans, half-formed words Balthus couldn’t quite make out that nevertheless sounded distinctly--

And suddenly, it was _Balthus_ sitting on the bench, getting _his_ cock sucked as Yuri fingered _his_ inexplicably lubed ass open.

 _Damn tricksters_.

Yuri looked up from Balthus’s cock just long enough to grin and wink, before getting back to work. He spared no time swallowing Balthus’s cock to the hilt, running along his shaft with every motion; nor did his fingers spare Balthus’s prostate in their pumps. There was no pretense of taking things slow.

It was over in a matter of minutes, and Balthus never stood a chance.

The expression on Yuri’s face was as smug as it could be swallowing ropes of cum. Only after the last spurt subsided did Yuri come off of his cock with a wet pop, standing up to drag Balthus into a kiss far saltier than the last ones. “ _Good boy_.”

Balthus didn’t have the energy for a retort, going limp in his seat as Yuri made a show of stretching.

Yuri hummed. “Shame I didn’t get to use the bars. I had them installed for a _reason_ , you know? Eh, things happen.” He shrugged. “How are you holding up, Balth? Aside from, you know, getting your balls drained.”

Balthus groaned. “Aside from that? Uh… doin’ alright, I guess.”  
  
“Have the energy for round two?” Yuri’s fingers tingled with healing magic as they brushed against Balthus’s softening cock. “You need a scrubbing, I need to get fucked in the ass by my favorite bodyguard. Let’s work something out, shall we?”

On one hand, Balthus had just ejaculated his brains out. On the other hand, he was still a bit dirty with that assassin’s viscera, and the thought of fucking Yuri’s own brains out was reasonably appealing.

Balthus stood up and stretched. “Works for me.”

Chuckling, Yuri took up his washrag and slinked behind Balthus, applying the rag over (broadly the area of) the viscera. It was half-hearted, all things considered; Yuri was using his off-hand for this.

His dominant hand, meanwhile, found its way onto Balthus’s cock, stroking it back to hardness. Yuri’s fingers tingled with healing magic, a pleasant web of weaving jolts that served almost to revive Balthus’s pre-orgasm tension. Balthus groaned in delight, near-unconsciously thrusting into Yuri’s strokes.

And then Yuri’s hand pulled away, leaving Balthus whining in want as his cock twitched with need.

True to his word, so painfully true to his word, Yuri continued to clean Balthus without any of the funny business they’d come to expect. Yuri was exactly as slow about it as Balthus had been, and whatever Yuri had done to Balthus’s cock ensured he bore the full brunt of such inattention.

“Something the matter~?” Yuri was practically chirping as he circled Balthus to better clean his front. “Don’t tell me you’re blue-balled _already_ . Just what am I going to _do_ with you?” Yuri tutted, but made no effort to hasten his efforts.

Balthus groaned, picking up his own rag to speed things along. Brazen impatience, to be sure, but he’d save his dignity for a time when his balls hadn’t just been Restore’d to metaphorical bursting. And hey, he _was_ still partially splattered with the dried blood of an assassin.

It took an errant moan for Balthus to realize that Yuri had stopped scrubbing him.

Balthus turned back to the bench to find Yuri, hanging onto a wall-inlaid grip with one hand fingering himself open with the other. It was physically painful _not_ to stroke his cock, but Balthus was certain he’d need all the stamina he could get, and so he simply watched.

This was a mistake, of course, because Yuri took notice and slowed his pace considerably, throwing in a few dreadfully fake but painfully effective moans to boot.

Hevring had informed Balthus that the processes involved with reestablishing his (allegedly) important sense of inhibition post-Shambhala were “Cognitive Behavioral Therapy”, or CBT. That also meant “Cock and Ball Torture”, which lined up pretty well with how hard his cock ached for touch, ached for Balthus to break and start stroking himself off, ached to release whatever Yuri’s magic had stuffed his balls with.

It was _barely_ enough to stay his hand, the thought of giving Yuri _exactly_ the ass-fucking he so transparently wanted. Just _barely_ enough. But enough regardless.

Eventually, Yuri withdrew his fingers and stood up. “Apologies, Balth. I couldn’t resist making you squirm.” Apparently not, because when Yuri reached back out to Balthus’s cock, his fingers ghosted over it with yet more magic. “Should be lubed up, now. I suggest getting a hold of the bars before taking my ass. You _really_ don’t want to slip.”

Balthus nodded, grabbing a hold of the wall-inlay and paying barely enough mind to wait for Yuri to do the same. Grabbing his cock by the base, he carefully lined himself up and slowly, steadily pushed himself inside.

Yuri gasped, genuine this time, and gently pushed back, guiding Balthus further inside. Already, Balthus had to squeeze his base to keep from cumming early; his next moves needed to be smart, which was already a foregone conclusion for poor Balthus.

… wait, _surely_ that wouldn’t count. Would it?

In lieu of pushing straight forward, Balthus… flourished blindly. His next thrust included a little hip shimmy, which once again forced him to squeeze his base. To buy for time, he bit Yuri’s neck, sucking a hickey into the skin. He waited for the tide to subside, then let go of himself to smack Yuri’s ass on his next careful thrust. All of it was awkward, stupid nonsense, but if this didn’t work then n-

And then, against all odds, that telltale ripple shot through his heart, and his crest restored some measure of sexual stamina.

“Is something wrong, Balth? You’re-” Yuri cut himself off with a moan as Balthus got back into the swing of it. His next thrusts were steadier, less tentative, more natural, unburdened by the need to keep from busting early. Hand freed from such duties, Balthus reached around to toy with Yuri’s cock.

Balthus kissed at the back of Yuri’s neck, unfocused, affection in miniature broken by bites, growls, “you feel so good”s and other such endearments barely conscious enough to quantify through the haze.

There was something energizing about the increasing grunts, hisses, moans coming from Yuri. Maybe it was the thought of pulling Yuri back to his bash bro’s level; maybe it was the crest. The end result was the same: Balthus picked up the pace, drawing Yuri closer to the brink with every movement.

Thrusting became pounding, and Balthus found himself setting the pace. Balthus’s arm came off of Yuri’s cock, let Yuri’s own hand find his way down while Balthus wrapped his arm around his abdomen, pushing and pulling, on and off of Balthus’s cock, as if every minute movement was accessory to the furious rutting.

Something near-animalistic washed over Balthus. Kisses gave way to love bites; love bites gave way to a single, prolonged bite, an unconscious move to keep Yuri in place. What once was steady thrusting degenerated, now erratic, desperate, a selfish race to cut the knot in his loins.

Yuri gasped, tensed, shook like he’d been pushed over the brink, and Balthus just fucked him through it, chased his own, skin burning with want against the cool waters, pounding and pounding and pounding and-

-then he felt a familiar tingling at his loins.

The world went white as the tides washed over him, a stupefying wave of unnatural pleasure emanating from his cock as it pumped a veritable geyser of cum into the lover whose name escaped him in that singular instant.

And the world went dark.

“You alright?”

Balthus blinked back to consciousness. He was… not standing up, no. Someone was… _Yuri_ was holding him up; good, his body felt fairly limp after… everything.

Yuri sighed, setting Balthus on the bench. A frankly excessive quantity of cum dripped down his legs. “Sorry for the Heal, I, uh… wow.” He chuckled. “Let’s save that for when we don’t have to worry about slipping.”

His head was beginning to ache again; didn’t keep Balthus from smiling, however weakly. “That’s a look.”

“Tell me about it. I’ll probably need to quaff some black herb in case any of that got in the other end.” Yuri shrugged. “Not that I mind. I’ve got to hit you with white magic more often, if it gets you _this_ feisty.”

“Nothing but the best for my Lord, eh?” Balthus chuckled, fighting back a yawn. Of all the times to be tired. “Too much to ask to help me clean back up?”

“You saved my life and fucked my brains out, Balth. That’s the least you could ask of me.”


End file.
